


A Multitude of Drops

by Ananked, till_owlyglass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Molti universi alternativi, omofobia, reincarnazione, universo alternativo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananked/pseuds/Ananked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/till_owlyglass/pseuds/till_owlyglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin dall'alba dei tempi, Marco Bodt e Jean Kirschtein sono anime gemelle destinate - in ogni realtà possibile, o Jean o Marco incontrano una morte prematura o non riescono ad incontrarsi/conoscersi e vivono le loro vite consci del fatto che qualcosa (qualcuno) manca. Sono eternamente sfortunati in ogni realtà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Multitude of Drops

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Multitude of Drops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/939004) by [till_owlyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/till_owlyglass/pseuds/till_owlyglass). 



> NOTE DEL TRADUTTORE: Traduzione dall'inglese di A Multitude Of Drops di till_owlyglass. E' la mia prima traduzione, quindi non sarà perfetta (neanche lontanamente), ma ho fatto del mio meglio. Vi rimando alla fine per le note dell'autrice. Buona lettura.
> 
> Link all'opera originale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/939004

"Le anime attraversano le età come le nuvole i cieli, e anche se le nuvole cambiano spesso forma, colore e dimensioni, una nuvola è sempre una nuvola e un'anima è un'anima. Chissà chi soffia le nuvole e chissà come sarà la mia anima domani?"

  **- **David Mitchell, Cloud Atlas****

“Hey, Marco?”

Sono passati due giorni dalla battaglia di Trost e Jean sta aiutando a ripulire. Corpi e detriti ricoprono le strade e una pestilenza di mosche infesta l'aria. La bocca di Jean è coperta da un fazzoletto, ma non è molto efficace nel bloccare il fetore di carne in decomposizione al sole.

Probabilmente non avrebbe riconosciuto il suo amico se non fosse stato per le lentiggini disperse sulla sopravvissuta guancia sinistra. Il lato destro della sua faccia è andato e così il braccio destro. La sua bocca, che era solita essere costantemente graziata da un sorriso gentile, è ora impostata in una spaventosa smorfia.

Un'infermiera si avvicina a Jean e gli chiede se conosce il suo nome.

Jean riflette sulla crudeltà di tutto ciò; che questo ragazzo onesto, gentile, che dopo pochi giorni si sarebbe unito alla Polizia Militare e trasferito nella sicurezza delle Mura Interne, sia morto di una morte brutale e anonima. Che il suo corpo martoriato sia stato buttato sul ciglio della strada come una bambola indesiderata.

“Come si chiama?” L'infermiera insiste, “Se lo sai, rispondi immediatamente.”

Da solo. E' morto da solo. Una mosca svolazza sulla mano sinistra di Marco, dove riposa sul suo petto.

“... Immediatamente, non c'è tempo per piangere i tuoi compagni caduti. Capisci?”

Jean la fissa, ma l'infermiera sostiene il suo sguardo, incrollabile.

Alla fine, il ragazzo lascia cadere la testa in avanti e si schiarisce la gola, “104esimo Corpo di Addestramento Reclute, Leader della 19esima Squadra... Marco Bodt.”

L'infermiera scrive tutto sulla cartellina che regge tra le mani, poi si allontana.

Jean trattiene il vomito.

 

**XXX**

 

**{Roma – 335 DC}**

La gente ne parla sussurrando, intimoriti. Nessuno sa chi sia esattamente, le storie sono troppe per dirlo con certezza. Alcuni dicono sia un semplice criminale, beccato a rubare il pane una volta di troppo. Altri sostengono sia il figlio di un grande Gladiatore del passato che cerca di seguire le orme di suo padre verso la gloria. Un soldato caduto in disgrazia. Uno schiavo straniero. E' stato coinvolto in un complotto fallito per attentare alla vita di un Senatore. Ha deflorato la figlia dell'Imperatore. Un volontario, ridotto sul lastrico nella sua vita precedente. Un Cristiano.

Marco lo guarda furtivamente mentre siede da solo nell'angolo. Non c'è dubbio che possa sentire la gente parlare di lui, ma non reagisce, troppo impegnato a stringere tranquillamente la manica che gli copre il braccio destro.

Sussurrano che ha vinto ogni battaglia fino ad ora. Che presto si guadagnerà la libertà.

I suoi capelli sono marrone chiaro e il suo corpo slanciato e tonico, Marco riesce a vedere la potenza nei muscoli tesi sotto la pelle.

Sopra, la folla inizia ad invocare il suo nome e l'uomo si alza in piedi, trepidante. Attimi dopo le guardie arrivano dal corridoio e aprono la porta della cella, indicandogli di uscire. Chiudono la porta a chiave dietro di lui.

Marco si ritrova a gridargli un “Buona Fortuna!”

L'uomo incontra il suo sguardo attraverso le sbarre della cella e schernisce, roteando gli occhi, prima di sparire attraverso il corridoio.

La folla emette un boato quando il loro favorito entra nell'arena e la lotta comincia. Giù, i prigionieri che aspettano tentano di indovinare cosa stia succedendo ascoltando le reazioni degli spettatori, gli urli e le grida di un vasto numero di persone che reagiscono all'unisono.

La lotta continua, e continua, e continua. Gli uomini muovono i piedi nervosamente dove sono seduti e speculano su contro chi stia combattendo. Forse un qualche Gladiatore famoso è stato pagato per tornare dalla pensione? Forse combatte contro diversi uomini allo stesso tempo? O un uomo e una bestia. Qualunque sia l'avversario, sono apparentemente allo stesso livello e la folla sta diventando irrequieta.

Poi, un rombo assordante arriva da sopra. Il combattimento è finito e la folla sta invocando il nome del vincitore.

Non il suo.

I prigionieri sospirano. E' finita, mormorano, è morto. Marco crolla nel suo sedile e trattiene le lacrime.

Verdi. I suoi occhi erano di uno strano verde esotico.

 

**XXX**

 

**{Londra. 1879}**

Jean lo ha costretto contro il bordo del letto, le dita strattonano la cravatta dell'altro, frenetiche.

“Accidenti, Jean rallenta!” Marco protesta quando un'unghia lo graffia lungo la mandibola. La cravatta viene strappata violentemente da intorno al suo collo e scaraventata dall'altro lato della stanza. Le mani di Jean sono ora occupate a strattonare i bottoni del panciotto.

Marco fa una smorfia quando ne sente un paio staccarsi e finire sul pavimento. “Oh, per l'amor di Dio, l'avevo appena comprato!”

“Marco, stai zitto!” Jean geme, depositando bacio dopo bacio sul collo scoperto dell'altro. “Lascia che mi goda la tua presenza finché ancora posso farlo. Ti sposerai domani mattina, e tutto quello a cui riesci a pensare è il tuo stupido dannatissimo panciotto!”

Marco allunga le mani e afferra quelle tremanti di Jean, fermandole. “Abbiamo tutta la notte.” Dice, tentando di calmarlo. “Possiamo fare con calma.”

Jean lo guarda per un momento poi, trattenendo un singhiozzo soffocato, si lancia in avanti per seppellire la faccia nel tessuto della camicia di Marco, dove il collo e la spalla si incontrano. Marco porta una mano sulla sua nuca e inizia ad accarezzargli i soffici capelli marroni.

“C'è da dire una cosa a favore di tuo padre: lavora decisamente veloce.” Jean dice, la sua voce smorzata. “Quella stupida piccola domestica è andata a spifferare tutto due settimane fa – Dio, se mai dovessi trovarla le spezzerò il collo, lo giuro – e ora è tutto pronto per farti sposare ed essere spedito in India. Due settimane è tutto il tempo di cui ha avuto bisogno. Quell'uomo è dannatamente tenace.”

Marco non può fare a meno di ridere. Jean si allontana e gentilmente rimuove il panciotto dalle spalle dell'altro.

“Cosa farai in India? A parte morire di caldo, intendo.” Domanda mentre delicatamente sbottona la candida camicia inamidata di Marco.

“Mio padre ha riscosso un favore da un suo amico nel governo. Ha fatto in modo di farmi avere una posizione di marginale importanza all'ambasciata.”

“Buon per te.” Jean mormora sarcastico mentre apre completamente la camicia di Marco. Trattiene il fiato per un momento e semplicemente sta lì, osservando il suo torso flessuoso, le innumerevoli lentiggini che impolverano la pelle pallida. Alla fine, Marco prende l'iniziativa e con un leggero movimento delle spalle si libera della camicia, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento.

“Mi mancheranno.” Jean dice con voce roca, estendendo una mano per sfiorare con la punta delle dita le lentiggini sulle spalle di Marco.

Teneramente, Marco allunga una mano per poggiarla delicatamente sulla guancia dell'altro. Jean si gira e gli bacia l'interno del polso.

“Mi mancherà tutto di te.” Aggiunge tristemente.

Marco lascia scivolare la mano sul retro del collo di Jean e lo avvicina a sé per baciarlo. Il loro bacio è lento e doloroso, e Marco sente che potrebbe morire per quanto è agrodolce

Jean si allontana ansimando. “Pensami. Durante tua prima notte di nozze, okay?” Dice serio, e suona quasi come un bambino, nonostante la sua richiesta.

“Se non lo faccio è probabile che non sarò in grado di consumare il matrimonio.” Marco ride amaramente. “Povera Polly. Sarò un marito tremendamente deludente.”

All'improvviso, Jean lo spinge violentemente dalle spalle, facendolo cadere di schiena sul letto.

“Fanculo Polly!” Dichiara malevolmente, strisciando sul letto per mettersi a cavalcioni di Marco. “Fanculo tuo padre. Fanculo tutti.” Si avvicina e fa sfiorare i loro nasi l'uno contro l'altro, le palpebre tremano e si chiudono.

“Oh, quanto ti amo. Caro, dolce, bellissimo Marco.” Sussurra. “Quanto ti amo.”

 

**XXX**

 

**{New York. 2002}**

La pioggia si è accumulata sulle scale che conducono alla metropolitana e Jean, nella fretta, quasi scivola e cade giù di testa. Fortunatamente, però, riesce ad afferrare il corrimano e si aggrappa. Dopo il suo incontro ravvicinato con la morte, decide di saltellare cautamente giù dalle scale il più velocemente possibile finché non raggiunge il binario. Lo raggiunge proprio nel momento in cui le porte del treno si chiudono.

“Merda!” Grida, guadagnandosi delle occhiatacce da un paio di signore anziane che sono lì vicino.

Attraverso il finestrino, un giovane uomo con le lentiggini che sta in piedi vicino alla porta incontra lo sguardo di Jean e gli offre un sorriso comprensivo. Il treno si allontana.

“Merda.” Jean ripete, questa volta molto più pacato.

Dovrà aspettare un'ora per il prossimo treno.

 

**XXX**

 

**{Southampton. 1912}**

“Jean.” Marco gli canticchia nell'orecchio. “Jean, svegliati.”

Jean geme e si rotola sullo stomaco, nascondendo la faccia nel cuscino. “Che ore sono?”

“Sono le sette.” Marco dice, ridendo dello smorzato lamento indignato che riceve come risposta. “Forza, dormiglione. Alzati, ti preparo la colazione.” Cerca di persuaderlo, depositando un bacio sulla spalla nuda di Jean.

“Come fai ad essere così sveglio? Siamo rimasti svegli quasi tutta la notte!”

Marco non può trattenere una risatina quando pensa ad esattamente cosa sia stato a tenerli svegli per quasi tutta la notte. “Non è colpa mia se non ne hai mai abbastanza di me!” Ridacchia, spettinandogli i capelli.

“Forza, alzati!” Continua. “Faremo colazione, poi ti accompagnerò al porto e ti guarderò partire.”

“Non voglio andare.”

“Jean, abbiamo risparmiato per mesi per comprare questo biglietto. Non ti permetterò di sprecarlo.” Marco risponde, impassibile.

“Non voglio lasciarti qui.” Jean dice, testardo.

Sentendolo, l'espressione di Marco si ammorbidisce e torna a letto, seppellendosi sotto le coperte per raggiungere Jean dove si è nascosto. L'altro è raggomitolato su sé stesso ma, dopo un po' di solletico, Marco riesce a muovere un braccio del ragazzo e posizionarlo intorno a sé.

“E' solo per un po'.” Marco spiega, strofinando il naso delicatamente contro il petto dell'altro. “Troverai un lavoro e un posto in cui possiamo vivere e poi, una volta che è tutto pronto, ti raggiungerò. Comprerò un biglietto per la prima nave per l'America!”

Jean sospira e lo bacia sulla testa. “Sì, come se fosse così facile.” Mormora.

“Certo che lo è! L'America è la terra delle opportunità, ricordi? Saremo insieme prima della fine dell'anno.”

“Ti amo. Lo sai?” Jean annuncia d'un tratto.

Marco solleva la testa per guardarlo. “Certo che lo so.”

“Amo il tuo ottimismo. E il tuo sorriso. E il fatto che tu sia sempre buono con me anche quando sono di cattivo umore. E le tue lentiggini. Soprattutto le tue lentiggini. E...” Jean sorride furtivo. “Amo i rumorini che fai quando la mia bocca è quaggiù.”

“Jean! Smettila, non abbiamo tempo per queste cose!” Marco urla quando sente una mano che si fa strada tra le sue cosce.

“Certo che ne abbiamo, se facciamo in fretta.” Jean mormora con voce roca, succhiando sul collo di Marco, conscio del fatto che lo fa sempre impazzire.

“No.” Marco si lamenta, spingendolo via con un qualche difficoltà. “Hai una nave da prendere, ricordi?”

“Oh. Sì, certo. La nave.” Jean ricade tra i cuscini con riluttanza.

“Beh, fai almeno finta di essere un po' emozionato!” Marco lo rimprovera. “Sarà una grande avventura per noi! Una vita migliore!”

Jean non può fare a meno di ridere quando Marco scatta in piedi per saltare sul letto, invocando “L'Inaffondabile Titanic! L'Inaffondabile Titanic!”

 

**XXX**

 

**{Toronto. 1976}**

“E' un vero idiota. Ogni volta che lo vedo mi viene voglia di prenderlo a pugni su quella stupida faccia orgogliosa che si ritrova!” Jean si lamenta, gesticolando esageratamente mentre lui e Marco tornano a casa da scuola a piedi.

“Devi imparare ad ignorarlo, Jean. Finirai col metterti nei guai.” Marco consiglia, sfogliando distrattamente il libro che è stato assegnato loro quello stesso giorno.

“Sembra uno schifo, vero?”

“Ho letto solo un paio di pagine, però devo ammettere che sembra piuttosto interessante.”

“Oh. Giusto. Dimenticavo che a te effettivamente piace leggere quegli stupidi vecchi libri che ci assegnano.”

“Stai zitto, barbaro!” Marco lo prende in giro, colpendolo sulla testa con la copertina.

Ridendo, Jean afferra il libro dalle mani dell'altro e fa come per lanciarlo in mezzo alla strada. Sta solo scherzando, ovviamente, e lo restituisce un attimo dopo, dando un pugno scherzoso alla spalla dell'amico.

“Vuoi venire da me? Ho bisogno di aiuto con i compiti di spagnolo.”

Marco rotea gli occhi.

“Cosa?!” Jean chiede.

“Perché hai scelto quel corso se non hai neanche intenzione di provare?”

“Ho bisogno dei crediti in più, okay?”

“Okay. Ti aiuterò. Devo prima andare a casa a lasciare la mia roba e prendere il libro. Ci vediamo dopo?”

“Sì.” Jean sorride. “Ci vediamo dopo. Ordino la pizza.”

Sorridendo, Marco inizia ad attraversare la strada e si avvia verso la via di casa sua. Ha ancora il naso nascosto dietro quello stupido libro, e quindi non vede il camion che supera il limite di velocità mentre svolta l'angolo. Jean sì, però.

“Marco!” Inizia, ma lo stridio dei freni e il suono improvviso di un impatto e vetri che si infrangono soffoca il suo grido.

Il corpo di Marco è lanciato in aria e atterra diversi metri più in là. Jean corre verso di lui, cadendo in ginocchio al suo fianco.

“Oh mio Dio. Marco, resta con me! Resta con me, capito?” Jean piange, stringendo le mani del suo amico.

Ma Jean sa già che è troppo tardi. Marco non respira e i suoi occhi sono fissi sul cielo limpido. Le sue gambe sono piegate a formare angoli innaturali e c'è un'abbondante quantità di sangue rosso scuro a formare una pozza attorno alla sua testa.

“Marco, non... Morire.”

Il libro è atterrato proprio accanto a lui. Le pagine sono incollate insieme, zuppe di sangue.

 

**XXX**

 

**{Passchendaele. 1917}**

Il fango gocciola lungo il retro del collo di Jean, freddo e appiccicoso. Il bombardamento è appena terminato e il comandante ha ordinato a tutte le truppe di uscire dalla sicurezza delle trincee e di prepararsi per il prossimo combattimento. Se Jean si sporge leggermente in avanti li può vedere attraversare la terra-di-nessuno, ombre che si muovono nella foschia.

Jean finisce di caricare le pallottole nel suo revolver e fa scattare il cilindro in posizione. Con un urlo improvviso, i soldati di prima linea si lanciano all'attacco, sparando in tutte le direzioni, apparentemente a caso. Jean realizza che probabilmente neanche loro vedono niente attraverso la densa nube di nebbia.

Una figura nera compare, torreggiando sopra di lui. Jean prende la mira e preme il grilletto. Lo sparo che segue quasi lo assorda e, per un terrificante momento, teme di aver mancato il bersaglio, dal momento che la figura rimane, traballante, sul bordo della trincea.

Poi cade in avanti, atterrando pesantemente ai piedi di Jean, nell'acqua che gli arriva alle caviglie sul fondo della trincea. Jean gli lancia un'occhiata per assicurarsi che sia realmente morto, e rimane shockato dallo scoprire che, non solo il soldato è ancora vivo, ma è soltanto un ragazzo, non molto più grande di Jean stesso.

Il giovane è alto ed allampanato, il che lo fa sembrare più grande. Ma è il suo viso che tradisce la sua reale età; il suo bel viso, che conserva ancora parte della paffutezza tipica dell'infanzia sulle guance ricoperte da costellazioni di lentiggini. I suoi occhi sono grandi ed innocenti, la tonalità di marrone più ricca che Jean abbia mai visto.

“Madre...” Il ragazzo boccheggia mentre il sangue gli riempie la gola. E poi le sue labbra smettono di muoversi.

“Mi dispiace.” Jean sussurra prima di correre via dalla trincea per aiutare i suoi commilitoni dove la battaglia è più aspra.

 

**XXX**

 

**{Pasadena. 1993}**

Marco Bodt ha un anno e cinque mesi. Siede sulle mattonelle fredde del pavimento della cucina, giocando allegramente con le sue macchinine. Sua madre siede vicino a lui al tavolo della cucina, sorseggiando un caffè e chiacchierando con la vicina.

“Oh, ha sentito della signora Kirschtein che vive in fondo alla via?” La vicina dice mentre posa la tazza vuota sul tavolo. “L'hanno portata all'ospedale d'urgenza, l'altro giorno. Ha avuto un aborto spontaneo, poverina.”

“Che peccato!” La madre di Marco sospira, allungandosi verso la caffettiera per riempire nuovamente la tazza dell'altra donna. “Aspettava un maschio, giusto?”

Il piccolo Marco, che non ha idea di cosa le due donne si stiano dicendo, e non sta neanche prestando attenzione, è improvvisamente sopraffatto da un sentimento di intensa tristezza e solitudine. Così improvvisa e potente è la sua tristezza che un po' lo spaventa e inizia a piangere.

“Cosa c'è, tesoro?” La madre chiede mentre si abbassa per prendere il bimbo tra le sue braccia e lo porta sul suo grembo.

 

**XXX**

 

**{Arles. 1307}**

La massa urla, assetata di sangue. Quando Jean, mani legate davanti a sé, viene trascinato sulla piattaforma costruita al centro della piazza, il rumore si intensifica e la gente inizia a tirargli cibo marcio e manciate di escrementi di cavallo.

Il Magistrato deve alzare la voce per farsi sentire. “Il prigioniero è accusato di sodomia, depravazione morale e indecenza, e di aver corrotto e giaciuto con un membro dell'aristocrazia. Il figlio del nostro Duca. Come ti dichiari?” L'uomo si gira e scruta Jean, il suo disgusto palese.

“Colpevole. Incredibilmente colpevole. Rifarei tutto nuovamente, se ne avessi l'occasione.” Jean dice con una risata sarcastica. Morirà in ogni caso, quindi non vede il senso nell'essere civile. Il Magistrato lo colpisce sul volto col dorso della mano. Jean sputa sangue.

“In ginocchio, feccia.” L'uomo sibila, ponendo una mano sulla schiena del ragazzo e spingendolo. Jean fa una smorfia per il dolore causato dalla mano del Magistrato, che preme sulle ferite formatesi in seguito alla fustigazione.

Jean obbedisce, muovendosi più vicino al ceppo. Mentre il boia si prepara dietro di lui, Jean si prende un attimo per lanciare un'occhiata alla folla disordinata davanti a lui, che urla insulti disgustosi e fa gesti osceni, ma a Jean non importa. ' _Sono tutti così brutti_.' Pensa. ' _E così stupidi._ '

Poi, a sua grande sorpresa, Jean nota Marco in piedi in fondo, lacrime silenziose brillano sulle sue guance lentigginose. D'istinto, sorride. La sola vista di Marco era sempre stata sufficiente a farlo sorridere. Nonostante le lacrime, Marco riesce a trovare la forza e pare sorridergli di rimando.

Nonostante il loro essere effimeri e incredibilmente piccoli, quei sorrisi sono in grado di trasmettere esattamente quello che stanno pensando. _Mi dispiace. Sono così contento di vederti. Mi mancherai. Ti amo. Ti amo. Ti amo._ Niente al mondo potrebbe mai essere così eloquente.

Per un attimo, Jean si chiede come Marco abbia fatto ad arrivare lì. Ma poi nota suo padre, il Duca, in piedi dietro il figlio, il suo sguardo duro e pieno d'odio. Oh. Ha trascinato il figlio lì per farlo guardare, per dargli una lezione.

Il boia si avvicina a Jean da dietro e, non sgarbatamente, gli tocca il braccio con la punta dello stivale. Jean coglie l'invito e si sporge in avanti, posando il collo sul ceppo, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Marco per un secondo.

' _Beh, almeno non sono io quello che deve vederti morire._ ' Jean pensa, senza umorismo.

 

**XXX**

 

**{Berlino. 1963}**

In una palazzina esattamente difronte a quella di Marco, dall'altra parte del muro, vive un ragazzo. Marco non può fare a meno di notarlo, considerato che le loro stanze sono allo stesso piano. Lo trova strano e un po' ironico che ci sia un ragazzo di circa la sua stessa età che vive in un appartamento speculare al suo, a meno di venti metri, e che non avrà mai la possibilità di parlargli. Non sa neanche come si chiami. E' come guardare in un universo parallelo e vedere come la sua vita sarebbe potuta essere se fosse vissuto a Berlino Est.

A volte Marco si chiede se, in circostanze diverse, avessero potuto essere amici. Ma dopotutto, i due ragazzi non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi. Marco va all'Università e vive una vita relativamente facile con i suoi genitori; il ragazzo – che vive anche lui coi suoi genitori – sembra lavorare in una fabbrica, o così Marco suppone, data il numero di volte in cui lo ha visto trascinarsi nella sua camera a notte inoltrata e lasciarsi cadere esausto sul letto, con ancora la divisa addosso. Mentre Marco è quasi penosamente timido e silenzioso e preferisce passare le serate nella sua camera a leggere o studiare, il ragazzo esce durante il fine settimana e a volte torna a casa con una ragazza. Marco chiude sempre le tende durante notti del genere.

Marco non vede mai la stessa ragazza due volte però, e ha notato che quando arriva la mattina il ragazzo è improvvisamente molto disinteressato e maleducato nei confronti delle sue compagne della notte precedente – quasi crudele, a dire il vero.

Marco fantastica sul ragazzo con i capelli marrone chiaro e l'espressione perennemente cupa, si domanda se mai una sera abbia guardato fuori dalla finestra e notato il suo strambo, lentigginoso vicino a Berlino Ovest.

 

**XXX**

 

**{Seattle. 2013}**

Jean continuava ad agitarsi nervosamente e fingendo di mandare un messaggio. Perché diamine aveva lasciato che Connie lo convincesse a farsi incastrare con un tizio a caso? A dirla tutta, l'intero concetto di appuntamento al buio gli era sempre sembrato incredibilmente femminile e stupido. Ma Connie aveva continuato ancora ed ancora a parlare di quanto fosse figo il suo amico e di come a Jean sarebbe piaciuto. E Jean era così frustrato e gli aveva quasi detto di uscirci lui con quel ragazzo, se era davvero così figo. Ma alla fine aveva acconsentito solo per zittire Connie.

Ed eccolo lì, in piedi come un perfetto idiota, ad aspettare un ragazzo che o non si sarebbe presentato o, se l'avesse fatto, si sarebbe rivelato uno stronzo. O noioso. O brutto. O-

Una mano gli tocca la spalla.

“Eccoti! Ti cerco da una vita!”

Jean si gira e si dimentica subito qualunque cosa stesse per dire. Invece si ritrova a fissare con la bocca spalancata il ragazzo difronte a lui.

“Sembra come se stessi aspettando da sempre.” Si ritrova a dire. ' _Merda. Gran modo di suonare come un idiota. Ricomponiti, Kirschtein!_ '

Il ragazzo più alto, però, ride. “Mi dispiace. Mi sono perso. Sono Marco Bodt.” Gli offre la mano, e Jean la stringe.

“Jean Kirschtein. Senti, non ho mai fatto una cosa del genere prima d'ora, quindi...” Lascia morire la frase con incertezza, senza neanche sapere dove volesse andare a parare.

Marco ride ancora, una bella risata leggera che Jean trova calmante. “Connie sa essere molto convincente, vero?”

“Beh, che ne dici di andare a fare una passeggiata per ora,” Marco dice, indicando il parco dall'altra parte della strada. “In modo da conoscerci un po'?”

E lo fanno. Finiscono per sedere nel parco per ore, a parlare. Jean è sollevato dallo scoprire che Marco è veramente molto interessante e che hanno molte cose in comune. E' ancora più contento quando Marco ride di gusto ai suoi miseri tentativi di essere divertente. Dopo un paio d'ore, Marco suggerisce timidamente di andare a mangiare qualcosa in questa pizzeria che conosce. Il cibo è delizioso e dopo, dal momento che è ancora presto, Jean domanda a Marco se ha voglia di andare a vedere un film.

Quando escono, è già buio e i lampioni sono tutti accesi e Marco insiste per accompagnare Jean a casa in macchina, chiacchierando del film per tutto il tragitto.

“Beh, questo sono io.” Jean dice, poco convinto, quando la macchina si ferma fuori casa sua. Non sa cosa fare, ora. Ha appena incontrato questo ragazzo ma, Dio, vuole _davvero_ dargli il bacio della Buona Notte.

“Mi sono divertito veramente molto, Jean.” Marco dice.

“Sì, anche io. Sarebbe bello vedersi ancora – se lo vuoi anche tu, chiaro.”

Improvvisamente, Marco si avvicina – è molto vicino – e Jean può sentire il suo fiato sulla guancia.

“Mi piacerebbe molto.” Marco mormora, piegando leggermente la testa. L'invito è chiaro, quindi Jean va all'attacco, premendo gentilmente le sue labbra contro quelle dell'altro. Le mani di Marco lo afferrano dietro al collo, le dita si intrecciano nei capelli, e avvicina Jean per baciarlo con maggiore trasporto. E poi Marco fa scivolare la lingua nella bocca di Jean e, dannazione, è fantastico! L'esperienza di Jean in questo campo è limitata, ma Marco ne ha abbastanza per entrambi. Oltretutto, si ritrova a pensare, se le cose dovessero andare bene tra loro, sa già che farà molta pratica!

Dopo un po' entrambi hanno bisogno di staccarsi per respirare e siedono, boccheggianti, i cuori che martellano e le labbra indolenzite.

“Scusa. E' stato piuttosto intenso e sconsiderato dato che ci siamo incontrati solo oggi. Ma non potevo farne a meno.” Marco sospira, muovendo le dita sulla pelle sensibile del collo di Jean.

“Va bene. Non scusarti. Lo volevo da morire anche io.”

“E' strano.” Marco dice, pensieroso. “Ci siamo appena incontrati, eppure... Sento come se ti conoscessi da una vita.”

“Ti senti così anche tu?” Jean esclama, sedendosi dritto.

“Sì. Strano, vero?”

“Strano.”

Siedono insieme per un momento in religioso silenzio, e Jean si ritrova a fissare le lentiggini sul volto di Marco. Per qualche strana ragione, sente come se conoscesse già la loro disposizione. Come se avesse passato molte vite a memorizzarle. E, per qualche ragione, sa con certezza che le lentiggini non sono un'esclusiva del volto di Marco, che ricoprono la totalità del suo corpo e, se provasse, potrebbe premere le sue labbra contro ognuna di esse ad occhi chiusi.

“Jean?” Marco dice, strappandolo dai suoi pensieri. “Posso dirti una cosa?”

“Certo.”

“Probabilmente suonerà strano. Tipo, molto strano, ma ho bisogno di dirlo, okay?”

“Dillo e basta.”

Marco sospira nervosamente e poi dice velocemente. “Jean Kirschtein, mi piaci veramente molto e penso che dovremmo invecchiare insieme.”

Jean ride, è totalmente insapettato e sdolcinato, ma non può fare a meno di adorare la prospettiva.

“Mi piace come idea.” Dice mentre si avvicina per un altro bacio.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE DELL'AUTORE: Sia il titolo che la citazione all'inizio sono prese da Cloud Atlas, di David Mitchell. Se non l'avete letto, allora vi consiglio caldamente di farlo! E' una meravigliosa collezione di storie incentrate sull'interconnessione e reincarnazione.
> 
> Mi dispiace non aver specificato se i nostri amanti si stessero reincarnando o se stessero vivendo in universi alternativi, ma immagino che possiate deciderlo da voi. Mi piacerebbe molto sentire le vostre teorie su quello che potrebbe essere accaduto in ognuno dei racconti!
> 
> Qui c'è il mio tumblr, se aveste voglia di contattarmi per qualunque ragione :  
> http://youdontknowshitjonsnow.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
